


All I Dream of Lately is How to Get You Underneath Me

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Closer [13]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, it’s Yu who’s left to be the one desperately pining over someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Dream of Lately is How to Get You Underneath Me

**Author's Note:**

> [insert Mara reference here]

Though the days of his teenage youth weren't too far behind him, Yu still felt as though he was too old for this.

His groggy eyes flickered over to his alarm clock.

_12:01 AM_

At least he was far past that moment of his life when such a time held a grave deal of significance. Technically, it was Valentine's Day. In contrast to his days of being a teenage heartthrob, when he had plenty of girls to pick out to be his sweetheart, the only person he desired was you, someone who just seemed so untouchable to him. You were in the same year of college as he was, and even hailed from Inaba--though you attended a different high school.

Yu's confidence and charm were both something that was awed and envied by his friends and peers, yet they seemed to diminish when you were around. By your smile, he was left tongue-tied. His name rolling off of your tongue was a sound he could never get enough of. You simply made him feel happier as a person.

But in an act of some cruel fate that generally followed the likes of Yosuke, in the same way that the thought of you brought him much joy, you also conjured an agonized feeling from within him. Not too painful, but something that occurred at this ungodly hour, when he roused from his sleep after a dream that unfortunately felt too real. The exchange of affection, the glorious sensations shared between the two of you.

Biting his lip, he buried his face into his pillow, struggling to recall the details of the dream he just woke up from. He was in a similar state then too--panting with need while curled up in the bed of his apartment. Though you were there and only made his condition worse.

Whether it was from this moment or months of hapless desire finally being put into action, he reached for his phone while his other hand slipped beneath the waistband of his sleeping pants.

_Hey, sorry if this is late, but are you free today?_

He was both startled yet relieved at how quickly your response was.

_Yeah, I am. What's up?_

Yu made a note to buy as much candy as he could for you, traditions be damned.


End file.
